


touching your skin

by peachykeenjellybean



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: F/M, Lingerie, Masturbation, No Plot/Plotless, No Pregnancy, Office AU, Office Sex, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Semi-Public Sex, Sex, Smut, Unsafe Sex, Vaginal Fingering, Vaginal Sex, they're just so horny for each other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-10
Updated: 2020-07-10
Packaged: 2021-03-05 00:48:16
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,901
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25175644
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/peachykeenjellybean/pseuds/peachykeenjellybean
Summary: Rey decides to wear fancy lingerie everyday for a week as her own dirty little secret. What happens when Ben notices?
Relationships: Rey & Ben Solo, Rey & Ben Solo | Kylo Ren, Rey/Ben Solo, Rey/Ben Solo | Kylo Ren
Comments: 20
Kudos: 320





	touching your skin

**Author's Note:**

> sooooooooooo this got hornier than i was expecting but i am not complaining i am so here for it. it's what reylo deserves. i used [ this cosmo article ](https://www.cosmopolitan.com/sex-love/a9598788/fancy-underwear-experiment-mood/) as a reference and was inspired by someone on twitter i don't remember who and i am soo sorry. please enjoy lingerie rey as much as i did writing it! I recommend listening to sweet by cigarettes after sex while reading 😌

Rey had read it in a magazine like Cosmo or something: _Wearing lingerie ALL day?_ She had to admit she was intrigued when she read the headline. All day? _Really_? Do people do that? 

She couldn’t remember the last time she wore lingerie. She has a drawer of it that’s probably filled with spiders and cobwebs by now after months and years of non-use. Now that she thinks about it, how long has it been since she last had sex? She can’t remember. Fuck. It’s been that long? In her last relationship, there wasn’t really much sex. She always came up with excuses for him not to touch her. She didn’t feel well. She wasn’t in the mood. She was on her period. He was nice and didn’t argue with her and would roll over to the other side of the bed and start snoring immediately and she’d roll her eyes and tuck her hands under her head and sigh herself to sleep.

Rey looked around the room at the doctor's office and then fully divulged herself into the article. 

_Wearing lingerie for your partner makes sense. And, when you’re single and wear it out, that also makes sense. There’s a reason you’re wearing it. Attention. You want people to notice. But, what if you wore it just for yourself? What if on a random Tuesday you wore a full set of lacy (and possibly expensive) lingerie under your work clothes and you were the only one who knew about it?_

Rey squinted her eyes and pulled the magazine closer to her face. Really? Wearing lingerie for herself? She hadn’t thought about it before. She really only wore it for her partners so that they’d think she’s sexy. And they liked it, she thinks. But they never commented on it or anything, she realizes now that she thinks about it., She bought a baby blue lace lingerie bra and panty set for her last boyfriend — the one she didn’t really want to have sex with towards the end of their relationship — when they had sex for the first time. She was so proud of it and wore it under her dress. She felt so _good_ , she remembers. But then, later that night when they had sex, he had wanted to fuck with the lights off, so it really didn’t matter what she was wearing. 

But she felt so good. She felt so, so good. But, did she feel good because she knew that the boy she liked would see her in it and know how hot she was or did she feel good because _she_ knew how hot she was in it? 

_Challenge: Wear a set of matching (and possibly expensive) fancy lingerie everyday for a week to see how you feel at the end. You can’t tell anyone. It’s just for you._

“Just for me…” Rey whispers out loud to herself as she hears her name being called. She closed the magazine and shoved it in her purse. No one here would miss it. She needed it. 

As she sat with her feet in the stirrups and a plastic and crinkling and noisy hospital green sheet draped over her waist, Rey decides, right as the speculum is being placed inside of her, that, fuck it, she’s going to try this. She’s going to wear her sexiest lingerie for herself. 

She felt so good, she remembered. 

~

As soon as she got home she threw every bra and panty set she had on her bed and looked at it with her hands on her hips and knew that it wasn’t enough. She could see holes and tears in the lace. Some pilling here and there. She sees the giant hole in one pair of underwear that was from when the lace got caught in the hinge of the drawer. She picks them up and throws them away and decides to order more. 

She spends more than she should online on mere scraps of clothing. If you can even call it that. She adds everything that she likes to her cart and sips and sips and sips at her glass of merlot. She sips and pours until her lips and teeth are stained purple and she giggles to herself as she presses confirm order and the hiccups come. 

Rey forgets about all of it until the packages arrive at the front door of her apartment more than a week later — pretty baby pink soft packages stacked one on top of another when she gets home from work. It’s the leaning tower of lace and she tries to grab as much of it as she can at once as she walks into her apartment. She throws them all on her bed and starts to rip each package open until there’s a mountain of pink and clear plastic covering her bed towering over the itty bitty pile of lace. 

She’s too tired to try it all on. She really just can’t be bothered. She puts together each set and picks one to wear for tomorrow and lays it aside so she can grab it in the morning. 

~

She’s lucky it fits like a glove. She picks a white set to wear under her white wrap around blouse. She looks at herself in the mirror before she puts her clothes on and she _laughs_ at herself. She feels ridiculous wearing lingerie at 7 in the morning. She puts one hand on her hip and the other over her eyes and breathes in and lets it out. _You’re going to do this. What’s the worst that could happen_? 

Rey still feels a little ridiculous when she walks into the office and sits down at her desk. When she meets Rose in the break room she opens her mouth to tell her all about the lingerie she’s wearing because she knows she’ll get a kick out of it but she quickly shuts her mouth and sips her coffee. 

Throughout the day, she gets so busy that she honestly forgets she’s wearing it. She doesn’t remember until she’s called into Ben’s office to go over some files that she’s reminded because she sees him glancing at her shoulder where her shirt collar had shifted and a strap was peeking out. Ben didn’t say anything. She fixed herself and she saw him lick his lips quickly out of the corner of her eye, and they get back to whatever they were talking about. 

She yelled at herself not to blush but she could still feel it coming. 

~

The next day she didn’t laugh at herself as she pulled on a yellow number to wear under her dress. She liked how it felt against her skin. Like butter. 

She does start to notice that morning when she walks in the office, and the next few days, she walks around with her shoulders pushed back and her chin held higher. She likes having a sexy little secret underneath her clothes. 

Each day, Ben would pass by her desk on his way to his office and whisper low so that only she could hear him, “Good morning, Miss Johnson,” and she’d shift in her seat with her nipples starting to harden slightly underneath the barely there fabric covering them. Just from his voice. 

Well, not really just from his voice. She can see him sitting at his desk through his open office door from her desk. The way he sits there and thinks no one's watching. The way he sticks his pen in his mouth when he’s thinking. The way he runs his big hands over the back of his neck when he’s on a call. _Those hands_. 

She’s always thought about Ben since the first day she walked into the office and nearly spilled her homemade coffee on him when she walked off the elevator and into his hulking figure. She apologized profusely and grabbed a napkin out of her bag and started wiping down the front of his shirt and suit jacket while he stood there laughing and saying, “It’s alright, don’t worry about it.” She felt his chest underneath her fingers that day and she didn’t notice it or realize it until later when she was seated at her desk and could see him changing his shirt through the slight crack in his door. 

For some reason, now, wearing the lingerie for the past few days, Rey is thinking about Ben even more than she was before. She’s noticed that every morning when he walks by her desk and says good morning to her _oh so low_ that she’s been saying it back in a way that matches his tone with her eyes and the corners of her mouth perked up in a tiny smirk that really should be reserved for flirting. 

Ben’s noticed a difference in her too. She usually grumbles a good morning to him over sips from her coffee mug or trying not to make eye contact when he walks by. He watches the way she walks around the office and by him now with her shoulders pushed back and her eyes up and narrowed on what she wants. But there’s something in her eyes that makes Ben feel like she’s keeping a secret he desperately wants to know. He keeps thinking about Monday when she was in his office and how her blouse shifted off of her shoulder revealing a strap of lace on her golden skin. It took all of Ben’s composure to stop looking at her. To bring his eyes back up to her and try not to just melt in the hazel. It was just a fucking strap. A skimpy piece of flimsy lace and Ben was thanking whatever god that he was sitting behind his large desk and with Rey on the other side and she couldn’t see how he was starting to get hard at the thought of her in lingerie. 

Then on Wednesday when she was in the break room he was just walking in when he saw her rolling her neck as she waited for the coffee pot to brew. She wasn’t paying attention and knocked over the whole bag (that was thankfully closed) of coffee and she snapped out of her daze to bend right over to pick it up. Ben, standing in the doorway, was in the perfect position to view her ass as she bent over in her little skirt and he saw the red lace garters that were strapped around her soft thighs that he’s thought way too many times about. He nearly ran back to his office before she could turn around and notice he was there and he locked himself in his bathroom so that he could rub one out before morning meetings. 

Rey saw him later that morning at their meeting and saw from across the conference table how absolutely frustrated but sated he looked. He cleared his throat and looked right at her with his eyes shooting daggers directly into her that made a feeling shimmy it’s way down, down, down, into her panties and she shifted, worried that she would drip onto the leather office chair. 

On Thursday, Rey wore her new black set underneath a loose low cut black blouse. Rey knew what she was doing when she picked out this set today. She looked at herself in the mirror and ran her fingers over the dark trim of lace around her breasts and shuddered with one hand reaching down into the front of her panties where she could already feel herself wet as ever. She rocked into her own hand as she watched herself in the mirror with her chest flushed and nipples peeking hard and taut through the sheer fabric. She watched her mouth open and the pink of her lips form an O shape as she came harder than she ever has and at 7 o’clock in the morning. 

Rey knew what she was doing when she picked out this set today with this blouse. She knew that when she bends over the fabric dips low and her chest is mildly on display for whoever’s in front of her. When she walked into the office that morning, she had a plan and she waited until it was closer to the end of the day. She walked into Ben’s office to hand him her files and she leaned over his desk by her waist at an angle that she knew he’d be able to see what she was wearing underneath. It was so deliberate and calculated she felt herself getting wet already from the pure thought of it. She watched Ben swallow and look down for a moment before seeing embarrassment flash in front of his eyes and look back to look at anything but her. His throat bobbed as he tried to find the words to dismiss her for the evening. 

As soon as she got home that night she threw her skirt and blouse off and rolled in her bed with her hand between her thighs. She kept the lingerie on as she writhed against her crisp white sheets. They felt so cool on her skin and only added to the feeling as she came with the thought of Ben Solo’s hands on her and him taking off this fucking lingerie she’s been wearing all week for herself. 

~

She saved her favorite set for the last day. The sheer paneling showed off her skin but it was covered in embroidered and delicate bright orange and yellow flowers with watermelon pink trim and boning on the cups of the bra. She looked in her full mirror and adjusted the garter around her waist just below her belly button. She ran her hands over the planes of her stomach and bit her lip before throwing her cream summer dress over it and buttoning up all the buttons slowly trying to make that little bit of an ache at her core last a bit. 

She avoided Ben the whole day successfully. Well, besides the fact that she was staring at him through his office door every other chance she got and would look away when she knew he noticed and turned to look at her. 

What she _didn’t_ notice when she turned away was how he looked back at her with a devilish smile on his face because he’d caught her looking. She looked so good today and he hated just watching her from afar. This morning when he walked by her desk and said good morning she had her headphones in and didn’t acknowledge him. A little part of him sunk inside so he scowled from his office until he saw her looking at him and that sunken feeling went away and was replaced by a warmth and a feeling of empowerment. 

Part of him had become excited to see what bit of lingerie she was wearing today. He felt a little ashamed to be so giddy at the thought of sneaking a peak at it without her knowing but then he remembered the way she leaned over his desk yesterday afternoon and how that was in no way accidental how her blouse fell just right to show off her tits covered in black lace. He was instantly hard right there in his desk chair and had to fuck his hand before he left the office, muffling his groans in the quiet and empty office. 

She didn’t let him see what she was wearing today since she didn’t pay any mind to him. She didn’t sit near him at the meeting like she normally did. She didn’t waltz into the break room when he was getting coffee. She didn’t walk by his office door with her hips bouncing to the rhythm of her stride. Nothing. None of it. And it only made him ache more. Need her more. Want her more. 

She was aching for him too. As she sat in her desk chair, the seam of her panties would rub slightly against her cunt and so throughout the day she just became more needy for something, some kind of relief. By the end of the day, she was ready to run home and spend the rest of the night and weekend with her vibrator tucked between her legs as she made herself come and come and come. 

Rey stared at the stack of folders on her desk as she grabbed her things to leave work for the week. Everyone else had already left as Rey looked around to see empty desks and chairs. Everyone was gone except for Ben, who she could see slumped over his desk with a pen in between his lips and thinking. She sighed,grabbed the folders, and walked towards his office.

He didn’t hear her come in so he nearly jumped when she threw the folders down in front of him. She lingered there for a bit like she was waiting for him to speak. “Thank you, Miss Johnson.” He looked her up and down, discreetly he thinks, and continues, “I do have to say, there’s something different about you this week. I just can’t tell exactly what it is.”

Rey smiled. “Thank you, Mr. Solo. I do feel...different. Better. Must be the weather.” She says looking out at the windows in his office. The sun is just starting to set and the sky is being painted yellows and oranges and pinks and Rey laughs slightly at how the sunset matches the colors of her lingerie. She’s feeling bold. And horny. And wet. And needy. She wants him. And, she thinks he wants her too. “Would you like to see, Mr. Solo?” She asks softly.

“See what exactly, Miss Johnson?”

“What’s so different about me this week.” Ben doesn’t say anything in response except for an incredibly enthusiastic nod. Rey bites her lip as she looks down and starts to unbutton her dress. Her fingers are shaking lightly and she’s suddenly nervous as she undoes the buttons.

“Slower,” he demands and she looks up to see him lean further back in his chair with his chin in his hand as he stares at her. She listens to him and slows her feeble fingers. When she gets to the last button, the dress drops to the floor and wrinkles around her feet leaving her there in her favorite bright lingerie set and her nude strappy heels she threw on this morning. “ _Fuck,”_ she heard him bellow under his breath. She looked back quickly to the door when she realized she was really just standing there in just her knickers. Ben’s eyes followed hers as he got up and nearly ran over to the door to close it and lock it. She felt a shudder run through her when she heard the metal click of the lock. She also felt that ache return. 

He walked over to her and leaned on his desk. “I’ve been wearing lingerie to work all week. That’s what’s so different.” As she spoke, he nodded for her to come closer to him and stand between his long legs. He ran his fingers over her bare arms and the sides of her body causing goosebumps to rise off of her skin in their wake. 

“I noticed.” 

“You did?” 

“That first day you came into my office and I could see that little strap of white lace.” He’s practically growling. “I haven’t been able to get it out of my head since. And then that red garter under your skirt when you bent over in the break room. And yesterday when you leaned over my desk and I saw the black lace hiding under your shirt.”

“You noticed,” she says with her scared hands coming up to just touch his strong shoulders, his hands now skimming her ass. 

“You did that on purpose didn’t you? Leaning over my desk like that yesterday. You _wanted_ me to notice.” 

“I wanted to see how you’d react. If you’re aching and needy for me just as I am for you.” When she says it he grabs her chin with one of his hands and shoves his pointer finger inside as she licks at it with her wet tongue. 

“I bet you liked having this little secret under your clothes all week,” he says, smirking and she nods. 

“And I bet you liked seeing it everyday, knowing my little secret,” she bites back. 

“Oh, I did, baby, I really did.” And with that he grabs her face and pulls her towards him with his mouth on hers so desperately. His hands move to her waist, pulling her bare body against him so she’s leaning. They moan and groan into each other and he moves one hand further down from her waist into her sheer pantries and his fingers brush past her clit and dive right into her glorious wet core. 

She pulls her lips off of his and throws her head back when he moves one then two fingers inside of her. She holds herself, bracing herself onto his shoulders and arms and whole upper body as she rocks and rocks onto his hand. “Yes, fuck, Ben.” She pants with her head now buried in his chest. She was so wound up all day and wet thinking about her lingerie and watching him that she’s already close. She can feel the tension starting to pool in her belly. “I’m close- yes, yes, yes!” He grabs her cheeks with his free hand and pulls her face up so that he can look at her as she breathes out of her mouth with her pink cheeks and blushed swollen lips. 

He kisses her then and shoves his tongue in her mouth and with his hand on her neck, she feels the tension snap as she comes on his fingers buried deep inside of her pussy. She digs her fingers into his shoulders feeling her relief run through her. He kisses her through the aftershocks while she leans more of her weight into him since he legs have suddenly turned into jelly. 

“You’re so beautiful when you come, sweetheart,” he croons, “So beautiful.” She’s panting and trying to catch her breath while he holds her. Even though she just had an incredible orgasm, there’s still part of her that’s needing and wanting more and more and more. She still feels a bit empty like she didn’t really get it all out that time. Her hands move to the buttons of his shirt and when it’s off she throws it to meet her dress on the floor. She skims over his hard abs and chest and is taken back to her first day that she spilled her coffee all over him. “I’ve been thinking about this since the first day you walked in here,” he said, breaking the quietness of her exploring his chest. She was just about to reach down to unbuckle his belt when he spoke and she looks up at him. 

“You have?” 

“Everyday I walk by your desk I think about what your hands felt like on me trying to clean— ”and she doesn’t let him finish before she’s kissing him again. She leans into him until he’s back and almost flat on top of his desk. 

“I need you, Ben,” she says into his mouth.

“What do you need, Rey?”

She hesitates and kisses him more, “You. I need you.” She’s basically whining. 

“Say it. I need you to say it, baby.”

“I need you to fuck me, now.” And with that there's no hesitation on his part as he stands up and his hands are met with hers at his belt and he lets her do it. She unbuckles his belt and then his pants and pulls them off of his legs with his underwear until he’s standing there more naked than her. Now it’s her turn to curse under her breath at the site of him, “ _Fuck_ me, Ben.” 

He laughs, “That’s the plan, sweetheart.” She smiles and she moves her hands to start to take off the lingerie when Ben grabs her hands and stops her. “No. Leave it on. You’re so fucking hot.” He grabs her and kisses her. “Where do you want me to fuck you, Rey? On top of my desk? On the floor? In my chair with your thighs spread on top of my lap? Against the window where anyone could see?” Rey looked over to the window. The sun was just barely hung in the sky now and starting to dip below the horizon line. The office was dark. No one would see them. She bit her lip and looked back at Ben. 

“Whatever you want.” She walked towards him. 

He grabbed her by the thighs and lifted her and she wrapped her legs around his waist with her heels still on. “I think you want me to fuck you against the window. Don’t you?” 

“Yes, Ben. Please fuck me against the window.”

“You’re not scared someone will see us?” He asks, but he already knows he doesn’t care about the answer. 

“Let them,” she says and with that he pins her against the cool window and looks down at his aching hard cock that’s leaking with precum from watching her come on his hand in that fucking lingerie. 

With one hand against the window and the other holding her slim waist, Rey reaches her hand down in between both of them and grabs his thick cock in her hands and starts to pump earning a moan from his throat. “Do you think you’ll fit inside of me, Ben? Your cock is so fucking big. I don’t know if I can take it.” 

He shudders and says, “I know you can take all of me, sweetheart.” And with that he puts his hand over hers and positions himself at her wet and pink and glistening entrance. 

“Ben, _please_ .” She’s whining and begging and then she gasps into his mouth when he pushes into her and her hands come up to wrap around his neck. He pauses for a second to let her adjust to him and _fuck,_ she’s never felt so full like this before. She already knows she’s fucking ruined. He’s ruining her and she doesn’t care. All she wants is him and she has him right now. 

“You’re so tight, baby,” he breathes into her and she nods as she kisses his cheeks and the corners of his mouth. 

“I need you to move, Ben.” He nods and slowly starts to shift his hips up and down as his cock moves in and out of her. 

“ _Fuck, Rey.”_ He’s never felt like this before. She just feels so right. Fuck. It feels like his cock was just made for her. To fill her. To fuck her just like this. He’s trying to make it last. He knows that if he doesn’t make it slow he’ll come inside of her so fast. 

He rocks into her at a steady pace and she grips his neck and his back, her fingers leaving little crescent shapes in his freckled skin. 

_“Ben. Just like that.”_ His name is the sweetest drops of honey off of her tongue and into his mouth. He moves one of his hands down to rub at her swollen clit. Her hips buck up further into him when he touches her. She’s so sensitive. She can’t believe she’s already ready to come again. So soon. She can feel the way his hips are moving and the way he’s starting to get sloppy. He’s close she can feel it. “Are you gonna come for me? Come for me, Ben. Come for me.” It’s a demand he’s happy to oblige.

“Where….do you want me to….fuck…come, Rey?”

“I need you to come inside me, please. Oh, please come inside of me.”

“Really?” He wants to do nothing more than that but he’s surprised. Just a little. Fuck. 

“I’m on birth control, it’s fine. Just come inside of me, I need it and I know you do, too. Come inside of me, Ben.” she _begs_ in his ear and he takes one final thrust and comes as he feels her walls around him tighten with heat. He fills her up with his cum and then suddenly he feels her come right after him. She whimpers as she comes and they both gasp so loud they’re grateful they’re the only ones in the office. She blinks and opens her eyes when she comes down from her high and looks at Ben. His eyes are glazed over and he smiles at her and peppers kisses on her face and plush lips. 

He looks at her right before he pulls out, and the burnt orange sky behind them creates a halo around her head that makes his heart leap just a bit as he kisses her again softly, bringing her shaky legs back down to the ground. 

They clean themselves up and grab their things without saying another word to each other. They pass little smiles back and forth and watch each other get dressed. They walk out of his office and to the elevators. They stand there in silence and wait for the high pitched ding to let them know the elevator is there. When the doors open, Rey looks at Ben and takes his soft hand in hers and says, “Take me home, Ben.”


End file.
